Various types of high voltage ignition cable connectors and igniter leads have been developed for use in aircraft engines. U.S. Pat. No. 6,483,022, issued to Packard, is directed to methods and an apparatus for ignition lead assembly connections. This system includes a pressurized ignition lead assembly that further includes an ignition cable, a conduit, and a seal sub-assembly. The conduit extends between an ignition lead assembly first end, or non-air-cooled end, and an ignition lead assembly second end, or air-cooled end. The conduit is flexible and includes an air-cooled portion and a non-air-cooled portion. The non-air-cooled portion extends between a first end and a second end adjacent ignition lead assembly connector. The non-air-cooled portion is integrally formed with a coupling assembly at the non-air-cooled first end. The coupling assembly is used to connect the non-air-cooled portion to the air-cooled portion, and includes a coupling nut and a housing. The coupling nut interlocks with a conduit tapered connector sleeve to secure the conduit non-air-cooled portion with the conduit air-cooled portion, such that the tapered connector sleeve is in contact with the coupling assembly housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,621, issued to Johnson, the present inventor, discloses a jet engine igniter lead elbow assembly includes a hollow saddle adapter with a semi-circular cutout at one end, a master cylinder, an extension tube, a ferrule and a nut extension tube. The master cylinder is hollow, having a perpendicular circular orifice adjacent a closed end. The semi-circular cutout is shaped to fit over the circular orifice. The lower end of the master cylinder attaches to the top end of the extension tube. The bottom end of the extension attaches to the first end of the ferrule. The saddle adapter is attached to the master cylinder at the semi-circular cutout, the extension tube is then attached to the lower end of the master cylinder. The nut extension tube is slipped over the extension tube and the ferrule is then attached. The preferred method of attachment is silver soldering as it permits removal and replacement of the component parts without damage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,871, issued to Venkataramani, et al., is directed to a plasma jet igniter is used to reliably relight a jet engine at high altitudes under adverse combustion conditions. The air-fuel mixture from the primary combustion zone of the jet engine combustor may be used as the plasma medium or, alternatively, liquid fuel direct from the aircraft fuel system may be used as a fuel charge.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,220, issued to Heck, et al., discloses An igniter assembly for a fossil fuel-fired power generation system includes an elongate electrode, a tube sub assembly, and a coupling sub assembly, and an insulator sub assembly. The coupling sub assembly cooperates with other structural elements of the igniter assembly and the respective windbox in which the igniter assembly is installed to operably couple the elongate electrode to an external electrical power source. The igniter assembly includes a contact socket secured by crimping to a lead of the external electrical power source which is biased into an electric current communicating disposition with the electrode rod of the igniter assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,499, issued to Adam, et al., is directed to An improved igniter and cable connector assembly for turbine engines. An igniter mounting adapter is secured to the engine. The igniter slides into a hole through the adapter and is retained by an enlarged head on the igniter. An annular seal is positioned around a high voltage terminal on the igniter head and a terminal on the cable connector is positioned against the igniter terminal. The cable connector is secured to the adapter, for example, by either a clamp assembly or a coupling nut or a quick release connector. As the cable connector is secured to the adapter, the seal is compressed between the igniter and connector insulators and, optionally, the connector terminal is rotated and pressed against the igniter terminal to establish a reliable electrical contact. The connector and igniter terminals preferably have mating conical or spherical surfaces, one of which may be an annular segment to provide an increased electrical contact area.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a jet engine igniter assembly that is separable into forward and after ends so that either end may be quickly replaced while the removed end is serviced or repaired. It is a further objective to provide means for easily disassembling the components of the forward and after ends so as to minimize down time for the assembly. It is a still further objective of the invention to use standardized parts wherever possible to secure the components to the assembly. Finally, it is an objective of the present invention to provide an assembly that is rugged, reliable and economical to produce.
While some of the objectives of the present invention are disclosed in the prior art, none of the inventions found include all of the requirements identified.